To You and Only You
by Agent Krivins
Summary: This is a one shot dedicated to an amazing writer known as Divine Arion as well as her incredibly lovable RE OC character which will be stated within. Also a Valentine’s Day gift to her, I must add.


_To You… and Only You_

_This heavily connects with an RP that never got finished but had a great storyline and amazing interactions between the characters. Perhaps I'll turn the RP into a story one day so you may all know but… sadly; it does not seem likely to happen._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

An unknown man clicked the button on a tape recorder and raised it to his mouth as the tape continued to spin. The entire area around the man is completely quiet as the moon gloomed through the window. He sat at a table in the kitchen of his home.

He sighed before speaking. "I won't state my name." Spoke the man in a smooth but gruffly voice. His tone is very sincere and calm. "But something tells me you'll figure out who this is before the end of this message… if you haven't already recognized this voice."

There is a short pause.

"You… have solved a lot of mysteries in my life. Too many to count. You have shown me and had me feel things I never felt for a very long time. My appreciation for that goes beyond life itself. The memories of you… and the times we spent as friends are irreplaceable."

The man cleared his throat as if fighting back tears due to the memories lingering in his mind.

"I remember… when you showed me the painful scars of yours. Those scars had you feel insecure about yourself… and showed me the hurtfulness inside that never seems to go away when I look into your eyes. But I also remember thinking how beautiful you looked in the moonlight. Your radiant yellow hues showed me that you were strong… determined… and definite to make sure that that pain would never take over. Because now you want to live a strong life… with your daughter… with your brother… and that you will never allow anything like that to happen to either of them. I truly believe that you will fulfill that."

The man paused for a second more and sighed, allowing emotion to gently take over.

"It hurts to know… that you could never be mine. It hurts to know… I could never hold you and tell you… what I truly feel. To wake up without you by my side… to not be able to see your smile everyday… destroys… my happiness. But one of these days I'll learn to look past it. Time changes everything… except the fact that someone… has already proven himself worthy of your love… not even giving me… a chance to try. He's very lucky… and you two have my wishes and hopes that it works between the both of you. I know your lifestyle as well as his and how troubling that could be for a relationship."

The man sniffled as gently as he could although it is slightly heard.

"Your daughter… is just like you in every way. Yet, she still has her own personality making her very unique. She has that burning desire to make those around her proud and feeling safe and secure. When she was in my care… I couldn't help but feel the same and admire her. I wanted her to be proud of me. I wanted her to feel safe and secure as much as I could. I changed the way I thought because of her and you. I tried things I never tried before wanting the best to come out. One of the favorite moments with your daughter was when one night I told her a story the time she couldn't sleep. I never got the chance to finish it… or the chance to ask her if she even liked it. But let her know… things worked out in the very end. The princess was safe and her father lost his grudge for the sake of his daughter. She lived the life she desired because she followed her heart. I know you and her will do the same."

The man realized the end of the recording is near and decided he said as much as he could.

"I have to go now. I must train myself to continue on without you. It'll be tough… but what you taught me is to always have hope… to never give up. I'm sure that's how many think these days but they sometimes only look at the words… and not what's behind them. Like what we are hoping for… what we are fighting for… or even what purpose we are trying to achieve. I know what I want and couldn't be thinking more clearly then I do now. You've saved my existence both physically and mentally… and that's the reason I am sending this message. To let you know that someone out there… has changed because of you… that someone has enough gratification to thank you for just being yourself."

There is a slight pause yet the man isn't quite done. He had the strongest urge since the beginning to say something.

"I… I love you. I always will. My heart, my soul… belongs to you even though I know… yours belongs to him. This message… is to you… and only you."

Then the recorder stopped.

The man stared at it intently swallowing a lump in his throat. Letting go is the toughest thing anyone can do… especially when it comes to something as unpredictable as love.

He opened the recorder and removed the small tape before grabbing a large yellow envelop and setting the recorder aside. He slid the tape inside before sealing it tightly.

He turned the package over and stared at the name. He knew he would have to deliver it personally, yet secretly, to prevent anyone from intercepting it because of that very name.

Audrey… Wesker

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_I really hope those of you that read it enjoyed it. Some might not understand this since it is connected with a story a couple know about. You also may not know the character who is speaking but I decided to keep it that way. Besides… only the one receiving the message should know anyway._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
